A Very Skeeziks Christmas
by LJLanham
Summary: Written last Christmas, just a light little S1 Holiday story. Feedback is always welcomed, please read and respond.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning," Laura said with a smile as she walked into the brightly decorated offices of Remington Steele Investigations.

"Speak for yourself," the receptionist grumbled from behind the packages on her desk.

"Oh come on, Bernice," Laura replied, her voice much too cheerful for Ms. Foxe's liking. "Get into the holiday spirit."

Laura smiled as she looked at the gifts that filled the desk. She had to admit she was enjoying the attention, but her friend was right. It was getting out of hand.

"Seriously Laura," Bernice said, "This has been going on for over a week. There's still another week before Christmas, and it just keeps getting worse. First Murphy brings in a gift, and then Skeeziks brings in a bigger one. Then Murphy has to outdo him and so on and so on… You HAVE to make them stop!"

As flattering as it was, Laura knew she had to do something. Murphy was her best friend. She didn't share his romantic interest, and she didn't want to encourage him. Mr. Steele, on the other hand, was a different story. He, she was most definitely interested in--- but she wasn't sure she wanted to encourage him, either. She did, however, know that neither of them should be spending that kind of money. Murphy couldn't really afford it, and Mr. Steele was probably using agency funds.

"I'll handle it," she said. "Is he in?" she asked, nodding toward Mr. Steele's office. The look Bernice shot her reminded Laura how ridiculous her question was, as if their titular head would ever show his face before noon. "Right," she answered. "Send him in as soon as you see him." She turned and left for her office.

--------------------

Bernice looked up from her desk to see Remington Steele entering the offices carrying a huge red poinsettia.

"Oh, that's it!" she exclaimed. "I can't take anymore!"

"Why Miss Wolfe," Steele said, feigning hurt. "You cut me to the quick. I only wanted to spread a bit of holiday cheer."

"You're spreading something, all right," Bernice responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if you're not of the holiday mind," he said, holding back the plant, "Perhaps Miss Holt would like these…"

Bernice quickly looked up to meet Steele's eyes. "Wait," she said. "You didn't buy that for Laura?"

"No, Miss Wolfe," he answered. "I realized that while Miss Holt's collection of gifts continues to grow, the other beautiful woman of the office has been neglected." He set the plant down on the corner of her desk and gave her a wink.

Despite herself, Bernice felt her animosity for the man slipping, but just a little. She remembered how infatuated she'd been with him that first day, although her feelings quickly changed. She hadn't been able to look at him the same way after she found out he was a fraud. It didn't help that Laura seemed to be interested in him. She had been worried about her friend getting hurt by the smooth con man, but she was slowly changing her mind on that score as well. She called out to him as he turned toward his office. "Laura wants to see you."

Steele nodded, but continued into the larger executive office. Closing the door behind him, he smiled as he walked toward the connecting door that led into Laura's office. He knocked softly and then opened the door, just enough to stick his head in.

Laura looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at the sight of him. "Come in," she said. She indicated for him to sit in the chair opposite her desk. As he did, she continued. "We need to talk."

She had smiled at him, and that was a good sign. He enjoyed the fact that she was generally glad to see him, but her tone was ominous. "What about?" he asked innocently.

She sighed. "While I'm happy that you and Murphy seem to be really embracing the holiday spirit, this little competition of yours has got to stop."

"Laura, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, giving her his best look of wide-eyed innocence.

"Let's not play this little game for once," she said, glaring at him. "I came to you because I need you to stop. Murphy is going to keep in step with you measure for measure. Look, I know you enjoy torturing him, but I'm asking you to stop. For me. Please."

He couldn't resist her when she looked at him that way. What was it about this woman? He sighed softly before answering, "Okay, but on one condition."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he replied.

Inwardly, she was delighted at his suggestion, but she refused to let him see that. "All right," she answered. "But you have to take the gifts back."

"All of them?" he asked.

"All of them," she answered, nodding.

"But it's Christmas," he protested. "You have to have at least one present."

She thought about this for a moment. She had already bought a gift for him and one for Murphy, as well. She supposed it would be all right to keep just one of their gifts. "Okay," she answered. "You can leave one. But the rest have to go back." She stopped him just as he opened his mouth to reply. "And I'll tell Murphy."

"Whatever you say," he replied as he stood. He turned to the door to the outer office. "I'll just go get started on returning those gifts." He opened the door and noticing Murphy talking to Bernice, he turned back to Laura. "I'll pick you up at seven."

--------------------

Laura hung yet another dress back into her closet. She'd changed her clothes no fewer than five times. Nothing seemed to be right. She'd quickly discarded the red dress she'd worn to the Hunter ceremony, and the white dress she'd worn to the dinner party with the Dillons. She wanted something he hadn't seen her in. Though she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to her date with Mr. Steele.

She had been finding it harder and harder to keep him at arms length. Her attraction to him was growing by the day. It wasn't that long ago that she had been ready to "cross that line" with him in the Devil's Playground. Then there was the fact that he was taking his detective training seriously. The longer he worked with them, the more she realized that he might actually make a good detective one day. She thought that he seemed truly interested in it, and that softened her to him all the more.

She didn't know where he was taking her, but she knew his taste, and she'd seen his credit card statements. She decided on a slinky black beaded evening gown. It wasn't her usual taste, but Bernice had insisted she looked great in it. When she bought it, she never really thought she'd have an occasion to wear it. She wore her hair down. It looked softer than when she wore it up, and she loved the way he looked at her when it fell down softly across her shoulders.

She looked at the small, beautifully wrapped package sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up and put it in her evening bag. She picked up the diamond necklace she'd splurged on after the completion of the agency's first big case, and held it behind her neck. She'd just finished clasping it when the doorbell rang.

She walked out to the living room, past the beautifully decorated tree and opened the front door, with Nero rubbing at her ankles. She had to fight to remember to breathe when she saw him. The man she called Remington Steele was incredibly handsome, and she was sure that no one wore a tuxedo quite the way he did. He looked even better bathed in the twinkling lights of her Christmas decorations.

"Good evening, Miss Holt," he said as she invited him in. "You look lovely this evening."

As he stepped into the foyer, he realized she was standing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. When she looked slightly startled, he pointed up. Nero practically glared up at Steele, and then stalked away.

"Thank you, Mr. Steele," she answered, still blushing from not remembering she'd hung the mistletoe. "You're not so bad, yourself." She wasn't sure how long he planned to stay at the house, and she hesitated over her next words, "Can I get you a drink?"

He looked at his watch, apparently considering her offer. "Our reservation is for eight thirty," he said. "It will take a little while to get to the restaurant, but I think we have time."

--------------------

They had enjoyed an easy conversation over a glass or two of wine before leaving Laura's house. Now, they were sitting in the back of the limo cruising down the Pacific Coast Highway.

"So, were you able to take back all of those gifts?" she asked.

"Most," he answered honestly. He'd decided to hold on to a few pieces that he'd picked out specifically for her. There would be other occasions, and someday he would have the chance to give them to her. The fact that he'd even contemplated a future with Laura in it was not lost on him. It actually made him much more nervous than any con ever had. He didn't want to think about it just now. "How did Murphy take the news?" he asked.

"As well as could be expected," she answered. "He didn't like it, but once I told him you'd already agreed, there wasn't much he could do." She didn't really want to talk about Murphy. She looked out the window. "Where are we going, anyway?" she asked.

"A little place I found just outside Malibu," he answered. "It's called 'Mia's', I think you'll like it."

She was sure she would. The man had exquisite taste, so much so that she began to wonder about the gift she'd placed in her bag. Would he like it? When she'd chosen it, she was sure it was perfect for him. So why was she so nervous all of the sudden?

He watched her as she continued to look out the window. She was beautiful, but so unlike the women he'd known in his past. There was something about her that attracted him in a way that he'd never felt before. After having spent the past few months pursuing her, he realized that this woman was more than just a conquest… and that left him with an uneasy feeling.

_What's the matter with you "Old Sport?"_ Steele thought. He had even gone out and bought a Christmas present for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure that it was to take up the gauntlet that Murphy Michaels had thrown down, or because he actually wanted Laura to have something from him for Christmas. _What's happened to you?_ he thought. _Dare I say you are getting into the Christmas spirit? _No, it wasn't the Christmas spirit he felt when he looked at Miss Holt.

He patted the envelope in his pocket. She'd made him settle for giving her just one gift. He'd never been one that was big on holidays, especially Christmas, but he could see how much the holiday meant to Laura and he wanted to give her the perfect gift. He hoped he'd chosen the right one.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, they had gone for a walk along the restaurant's pier. It was warm for December, and the setting was calling to them. They were alone on the long pier that was decorated with twinkling lights. The reflection of the lights on the water almost matched the stars that floated above them. Laura had always loved the ocean, and tonight it seemed even more beautiful. She chalked it up to the company. She was pleasantly surprised at how well the evening was going… and even more surprised that she didn't want it to end.

He watched her as they walked along the pier, she seemed more content than he'd ever seen her. He had to admit to feeling something similar himself. He wasn't ready for the evening to end, and he still hadn't given her the gift. He wanted it to be tonight, when they were alone and not in the office. It wasn't the most personal of gifts, but at this stage, that was probably a good thing. He noticed her shiver as the wind picked up over the ocean. He took off his jacket and

draped it over her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should be heading back," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She simply nodded in agreement as she leaned into his embrace. They walked in a comfortable silence that carried on as Fred drove them back to Laura's house.

When Fred pulled the limo up in front of the house, Remington got out and extended his hand to help Laura out of the car.

"I'll get a cab, Fred," he said, leaning into the passenger window. "You can go on home," he added before tapping twice on the roof.

He walked alongside Laura as they approached her front door. When she withdrew the keys from her bag, he reached out for them. "May I?"

She nodded and handed him the keys. A moment later, he was following her into her living room. She took his jacket from around her shoulders and handed it to him. He laid it over the back of the sofa.

"How about a nightcap?" she suggested.

"Sounds wonderful," he said with a smile. He knew she was nervous, but he was happy that she seemed to be allowing herself to let go a little and enjoy the moment. He sat down on the sofa as she poured them each another glass of the wine they drank earlier. He patted the sofa next to him as she approached. She sat down next to him and handed him a glass.

"Laura," he said softly "I had a lovely time this evening."

"So did I," she answered, before taking a sip of her wine.

He set his glass down on the table. "There's something I wanted to give you," he went on, reaching behind her to remove an envelope from the breast pocket of his jacket. "Merry Christmas," he said as he handed the envelope to her.

Despite herself, her hands were trembling as she took the envelope from him. Why did he have this affect on her? Slowly, she opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. They were VIP box seats for the ballet. Her eyes drew open wide as she continued to read.

"The Nutcracker?" she asked, disbelieving. "On Christmas Eve." She had always loved that particular ballet, and it had been years since she'd seen it. There seemed to be something magical about seeing it on Christmas Eve. "Thank you," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You're welcome," he answered, pleased that she seemed genuinely touched by the gift. "I hope you'll allow me to accompany you," he said.

"Of course," she said, smiling. She wouldn't have it any other way. "I have something for you, too." She got up and walked over to the table at the front door where she'd left her handbag. She opened it and took out the small box. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down beside him. She handed him the box.

"It's beautiful," he said, admiring the wrapping.

"Open it," she said, sounding very much like a child on Christmas morning.

He tore off the beautiful paper and flipped open the lid to find a pair of gold cufflinks that were set with the most beautiful blue stones.

"They're sapphires," she said. They reminded her of his eyes, she didn't say. "I couldn't find Royal Lavulite."

Her words and the idea behind her gift touched him more than either of them could have realized. She had chosen a gift to commemorate their meeting, and they both knew that it meant she hoped he'd stay around, and it meant even more than that to him. He'd gotten gifts from women before; beautiful, expensive things that he could unwrap before moving on to unwrap the giver. But this was different. This was Laura.

--------------------

Monday morning, Laura was sitting at her desk when Murphy walked in to her office.

"Hey Murph," she said, looking up.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah," she answered. "You?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. He wanted to ask about her date with Steele, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he reached into the breast pocket of his plaid shirt. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "I know we don't usually exchange gifts until Christmas Eve," he said, "but this can't wait."

"Oh Murphy," she said, taking the envelope that he handed her. "I didn't bring yours. It's at my house, under the tree."

"It's okay," he told her. "I'm the one who changed the rules. Go ahead, open it."

Laura opened the envelope to reveal two tickets.

"The Nutcracker," she said, hoping she didn't sound disappointed. "On Christmas Eve."

"They're in the back of the orchestra," he said. "But these tickets were almost impossible to get. I know how much you love ballet," he went on.

Before he could continue, there was a knock on the connecting door.

"Come in, Mr. Steele," Laura called.

Murphy didn't try to hide his disappointment, or was it disgust?

"So, Laura," he said, never taking his eyes off Steele. "What time should I pick you up on Christmas Eve?"

Steele looked at Laura, knowing that Murphy was obviously unaware of their plans.

"Murphy's just given me two tickets to The Nutcracker on Christmas Eve," she said to him with pleading eyes.

"Well then," Steele answered. "Let's make it a foursome."

--------------------

"I can't believe it," Murphy said, pacing the office. "I find her the perfect gift and he has to do me one better. Box seats! How did HE get box seats?" Murphy continued to pace as he tugged at his bow tie.

"Relax, Murph," Bernice said. "They'll be here any minute. Just try to have a good time, okay?"

"And that's another thing," he said, stopping to look at her. "Why did HE get to pick her up?"

"Because they're on a date," Bernice answered with a sigh. "She likes him, Murphy. And he did ask her first. Face it, you're stuck with me. Let's just try and have a good time…"

Bernice was interrupted by the sound of Laura's laughter as she and Remington Steele entered the office. Laura looked beautiful in a flowing white, off the shoulder gown and Steele definitely knew how to wear a tux.

"Merry Christmas!" Laura said to her friends.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Murphy repeated. "Let's get going."

"Not so fast, Murph," Laura said, stopping him from walking to the door. "We've got plenty of time, and I want to give you and Bernice your gifts."

"There's something I need to check on in my office," Steele said, excusing himself. "I'll be through by the time we're ready to leave."

Laura smiled warmly as he looked at her. He knew she needed time with Murphy. He had been pleased that she'd agreed to keep their date, knowing how Murphy would feel about it. Murphy's feelings for Laura had not gone unnoticed by Steele, or anyone else for that matter, but it was obvious that Laura did her best to hide from the situation. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

Murphy visibly relaxed as the door closed. He even smiled as Laura handed him a brightly wrapped box.

He tore into it like, well, like a kid on Christmas. He looked at Laura in disbelief. "A flannel shirt?" he asked. He had searched high and low to find her the perfect gift, and she gives him a shirt? So caught up was he that he didn't notice the look of amusement on Laura's face.

It took her only a minute to dissolve into full blown laughter. "You're too easy, Murph," she said between giggles. "Look under the shirt."

He lifted up the shirt to find an envelope. He opened it and pulled out five small cards. "Guest passes to White Oaks?" he asked.

She nodded. "You've always wanted to play there, right?"

"You know it!" he answered, practically giddy.

"You've got five rounds, all eighteen holes," she answered. "But you have to take me at least once."

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather play with, Partner," he said, closing the distance between them. "Thank you!" He picked her up and held her close. He was just about to kiss her when Bernice cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Murphy glared at her, but she just nodded toward Steele's door. Even if Murphy couldn't see it, she knew Laura and the mystery man were on a collision course. Whether or not it was love she wouldn't dare speculate, but she knew something was going on between them and she didn't want to see Murphy hurt anymore than he already was.

"Come on, Murph," she said, pulling him away from Laura. She led him over to her desk as Laura followed. "I've got a gift for you, too." She picked up the shopping bag from behind her desk and handed Murphy the larger of the boxes. "Open it," she said.

Murphy tore off the paper and pulled back the lid of the box to find a new pair of hiking boots. They were exactly the pair he'd been looking at.

Laura and Bernice exchanged gifts. Bernice had gotten Laura a beautiful soft pink cashmere sweater, and Laura gave Bernice the latest designer handbag she'd been coveting.

Murphy gave Bernice a pair of gold earrings that Laura had picked out. She took off the ones she was wearing and put them on. They went perfectly with the deep red gown she was wearing.

The three friends were laughing and enjoying their gifts when they heard the office door open.

"It's about time to leave," Steele said, tapping his watch. "The restaurant is right across the street from the theatre, but we need to get going if we're to make our reservation."

--------------------

Over dinner, Murphy finally let himself relax. The foursome laughed and had a good time. Murphy found himself watching Laura, and though he was loathe to admit it, she seemed happy. And when he wasn't busy hating him, he actually found Steele to be a likable guy. He'd never admit that out loud.

Bernice watched Murphy as he concentrated on Laura. She thought he was finally seeing what she'd seen all along, but she couldn't be sure. His features seemed to soften, his glare had gone and his signature goofy grin had returned. She really looked at him, maybe for the first time. He was an attractive guy, and much cuter when he wasn't mooning over Laura. He wasn't rich, but he was a pretty good catch… strong, and steady, handsome, reliable, good at what he did. He was athletic, and took great care of himself. She began to think that maybe she'd been looking in the wrong place all this time.

As dinner ended, the foursome stood and prepared to walk to the theatre. Steele held out his arm to Laura. She took it as they stepped out to lead the way.

When Laura and Steele were a few steps ahead, Bernice wrapped her arms around Murphy's. "Come on Murph," she said with a wink, "Let's go." Then, licking her lips, she looked up into his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I LOVE Sugar Plum Fairies?"

Murphy's jaw dropped as he looked at the beautiful brunette on his arm. This might turn out to be a great Christmas, after all…

The End


End file.
